Sardines
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Who invented this game! TrainXOC One Shot


I listened to the tv as I hung upside down on the couch. My legs were resting on the back of it while my head hung down, my black hair touching the floor. In other words, I was bored out of my mind. Train was sitting next to me, flipping through the channels and Sven was sitting at the nearby table, reading the newspaper, and I'm pretty sure Eve was in the bedroom doing something. Not sure what though.

I heard a large yawn come from beside me and I looked over to see Train with his hand in front if his mouth while his eyes were closed. "I'm hungry, let's go get something."

"No. We don't even have enough money to put some gas in the car and you want to go out? Out of the question. So make a sandwich or something." Sven told him cooly as he turned a page.

"You're always hungry Train." I told him from my upside down position.

"Well then let's do something. I'm dying of boredom over here! Let's play a game!" He said as he threw his hands up for a dramatic moment.

A squeak could be heard from a door as Eve opened it from the opposite side if the room. "I would enjoy a game. And one where I don't have to be a demon." She said with a hint of excitment lingering in the young blonde's voice.

Sven put down his paper and stood up with one hand now resting his pocket. "Sounds fun."

And so, the group headed outside to think of a game, only problem was, once they were there, they didn't know what to play, and none of them had what most would call a sparkling imagination.

"Well I don't know about any of you guys but to me this is rather childish." I said while crossing my arms and blowing at the bangs in front of my crystal blue eyes.

I saw a finger in front of my face going back and forth in swift motions. "Now, now May. It's a rare occasion when we can all just take a break. Lighten up a little and have some fun! You need it!" Train said happily now that we were finally curing his boredom.

I hung my head; know that I was going to regret this but oh well. Even though I wouldn't admit it, I was bored out of my mind too. "So what are we playing?"

"How about hide and seek?" Sven suggests.

Everyone shrugs their shoulders until Train piped in. "What about sardines!"

"What is sardines?" Eve asked curiously. "I thought sardines were fish you bought in a tiny metal box."

"Well technically yes that is what they are but in this case it is a very fun game. It's like hide and seek but with a twist. One person goes and hides and when another finds them, instead of telling everyone that you have found them, you hide with them. So the last person to find everyone loses."

We all did an 'oh' face and nodded our heads. I for one was a bit happier now that an appealing game had been thrown in. Just as long as I don't have to go first, then I'll be fine.

Since none of us wanted to be the one to go first we decided to end the feud with a good old fashioned game of paper, rock, scissors. And of course...I lost.

"Aw man! That's not fair!" I slightly yelled.

"Is too! You lost fair and square! Now go and hide!" Train said cheerily while pushing on my back, ushering me to go and hide.

I ran swiftly into the house, and took a left turn down the hall. I stopped suddenly when I heard the front door open. That was totally not a minute!

I ran to the end and into the guest bedroom. The one that wasn't in use right now.

"Oh come on! There has to be somewhere in this room!" I shouted quietly to myself. Suddenly I saw the closet at the end of the room so I darted there as fast as I could before they could come and find me.

I quickly closed the door and held my breath. Someone had already entered the room, but I don't think they saw me get in the closet.

But as usual my hopes for not getting found were crushed as I saw light streaming through the crack in the door as it was being opened.

"Yo, May. I found you! Now move over before Sven and the Princess hears us." Train said in a hurry.

He quickly squeezed in and shut the door. Let me tell you something. Closets are small. This closet on the other hand was so small that when Train managed to squeeze in there we were practically hugging! He had his arm around my shoulder while his other was stretched out in front of him on the wall, beside my face, so he would fall over. I on the other hand had my back presses against the wall so hard I thought I was literally molding into it.

"You just had to choose the smallest place to hide, didn't you May."

"Oh shut up. This isn't exactly what I would call having a good time. Being squished next to you is the last thing I had in mind." I snapped at him, a hint of playfulness in my voice.

"Well I on the other hand am having a wonderful time!" He whispered.

I let out a little laugh and attempted a joke. "Oh the only reason you're having a good time is because you're in here with me, smooshed together like we were conjoined."

"Yea, pretty much."

I craned up my neck to look at him, not realizing the limited space between our faces. Blushing at the close contact I attempted to move my head back but it hit the wall behind me.

I saw Train smirk in the darkness and he began to lean closer. So close I could feel his breath upon my lips.

"Aww, what's the matter May. I'm not making you blush am I?" He teased.

I wanted to say something along the lines of, "Heck yeah this makes me uncomfortable!" But the truth was I was in too much shock to actually say those words.

"I'll take your silence as a no."

Before I could ponder the situation, Train had kissed me. My mouth parted as I gasped, but that only allowed Train to add the slightest hint of passion in the breath-taking kiss.

He pulled away quickly as the door began to open. We both tumbled out, and landed in a rather odd position. Me on bottom and Train on top.

I once again craned up and Sven who was smirking down at me.

"Why's your face all red May? Hmm?"

I quickly rose up, knocking Train down in the process and replied. "It was hot in that closet!" I pointed to the closet just to add a dramatic effect, and attempt to ease the awkwardness between me and Train.

I looked at Train who only smirked back at me, making my blush intensify by millions. Crossing my arms I turned my back toward them to hide my face. I swear I'm going to kill that man!

"You know what; I don't even want to know." Sven said as he began to exit the room, Eve trudging behind. She clasped onto his sleeve and asked, "What happen? I don't understand."

Sven then let out a large sigh and told her that it was better to just drop the subject. I on the other hand was giggling at the sight of Sven's horror struck face when Eve asked him that question. I could only imagine what was going through his mind at the moment.

"So how was it?" I heard Train say from behind me. "Because I could get use to it."

"Well you know what-" I was cut off as Train once again swiftly pressed his smooth lips onto my own. It was me that pulled away this time, but the smile on his face only made me roll my eyes at him.

"I guess I could get use to it too." I stated, a smile now abroad on my own face.


End file.
